1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns a novel writing utensil having an ellipsoidal roll held to the top end of a tip which is similar to a ball-point pen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional ball-point pen, a ball of a completely spheroidal shape is rotatably held to the top end of a tip.
Since the ball is in a completely spheroidal shape, the conventional ball-point pen has an advantage of being able to raise a pen top to any direction but, on the other hand, it involves several drawbacks because of the completely spheroidal shape.
For instance, since the thickness (width) of a line drawn by the ball of the completely spheroidal shape does not change so much even when a pressure applied on the pen top is adjusted, it cannot draw a line of varying thicknesses. Accordingly, the conventional ball-point pen is not suitable for writing a so-called tasteful or refined letter with lines of varying thicknesses, such as Japanese letters or designed letters.
A traditional writing brush or a pen with split tip can draw such letters as described above, but a cap is indispensable to the writing utensil of this kind for protecting a writing portion or preventing an ink from coagulation or deposition, which is troublesome.
In addition, since the completely spheroidal ball rotates freely in all directions, its running direction is unstable, thereby leading to a drawback in that the writing stroke tends to undesirably turn to an unexpected direction.